Eres pecado
by Thaly Black
Summary: Para Sirius, la tentación es pelirroja de ojos verdes. Para Sirius, Lily Evans está prohibida. Para Sirius, ella es la tentación. Y la tentación, Sirius, es pecado. Serie de drabbles para Retos a la Carta, de livejournal. Sirius & Lily
1. Ira

**Disclaimer:**_ No son míos. Son de Rowling, la jefaza. Yo me divierto con ellos. y espero divertiros a vosotras también._

_Este fic responde a un reto para la comunidad de LJ Retos a la Carta, en el que hay que escribir drabbles (estoy viciada con esos pequeños diablillos) sobre una tabla y las palabras que salen en ella. Y, para Lily y Sirius, elegí el pecado. ¿Qué cosa mejor? xD Solo serán siete drabbles, en los que espero, me acompañéis._

_APB Productions os presenta... una nueva locura monumental, salida de un cerebro con estrés!! _

** Ira**

Sirius siente ira. Le late en la garganta y le zumba en los oídos. Pero no puede evitarlo. Aun que se sienta miserable pos sentir ira, aun que le duela.

Lily está con James, y quiere a James. Y… ¿para qué engañarse? James lleva queriendo a Lily siete años. Con toda su alma.

Pero, más allá de lo que nadie pueda creer, no es ira contra ella… y mucho menos contra él.

Es ira contra sí mismo y contra el destino cruel que enamoró a su mejor amigo de la chica de sus sueños. Y contra sí mismo. Si. No puede, ni quiere, olvidarla.

Porque cada vez que Lily sonríe, a él, a Peter l a Remus, se siente feliz. Y cuando le sonríe a James, de una forma distinta; siente ira, hacia el destino, porque ella nunca le va a sonreír así

Y descarga su ira, contra la pared, contra los postes del dosel de su cama, follándose brutalmente a sus conquistas, y contra todo lo que logra encontrar a su paso.

…

Sirius acaba de llegar de entrenar, con James; y Lily sonríe al verlos legar. Y Sirius se siente mal porque sabe que si fuese él solo, nunca le habría sonreído.

No son celos.

Es ira. Ira contra la vida. Su vida. Que lo enamoró de ella. De la criatura más absolutamente perfecta que podría encontrar.

Ella, que haciendo feliz a James lo hace feliz a él. No puede odiarlos. Sirius solo sabe odiarse a si mismo. Con toda su alma.

Cierra los ojos, con fuerza, intentando obviar el hervor en su sangre, que late con violencia.

Se abre la puerta, y él se gira, para encontrarse, de golpe, con esos ojos verdes que le han robado el alma.

-¿Qué quieres, Lily?-pregunta. Secamente. Más secamente de lo que debería, dejándola desconcertada

-Yo… Sirius…-duda un segundo.-¿Qué te pasa?

Sirius hace un movimiento displicente con la cabeza.

-Nada… ¿A que viene eso, Lils?-su voz recupera el tono normal.

-No lo sé, Sirius. James dice que estás raro; y la verdad es que si no lo estás, al menos lo aparentas bastante, Sirius.-dice de carrerilla.

-¿Ah si?-Sirius está curioso. ¿Por qué ella considera que está raro?

-Si. Ni siquiera le hablaste a la pobre Marlene, y eso que la chica estaba ahí, conmigo, esperándote.

El perro interior de Sirius aulla, incómodo.

Marlene, angelito inocente, cosita rubia y menuda. La chica que Lily le ha presentado para que sea su novia. Metiéndosela por los ojos para que no se sienta solo, desplazado, iracundo.

Pero… ¿Cómo decirle a Lily que no está enamorado de Marlene sino de ella?

Cierra los ojos. Traga saliva, casi en seco, tragándose la rabia y la ira, amargas que siente, abre los ojos y mira a Lily.

-Está bien, Lily. Vamos con Marlene…-no puede negarle nada a esos ojos verdes.

Y se traga la ira, amarga como la hiel, antes de seguirla escaleras abajo. Seguirla a donde sea. Una y otra vez. Hasta el fin del mundo.

-

-

-

-

_Hola a todos!! Si, sé que no tengo perdón de Merlín por ponerme ahora con otro fic, pero¿Qué queréis que haga? Sirius y Lily son superiores a mis fuerzas, lo juro, siriusly._

_Solo van a ser siete, de verdad, así que no me llevarán mucho tiempo, y cuando todo el monstruo S termine, escribiré mucho, mucho, mucho, y tendréis fics sobre los Marauders por un tubo :D _

_¿Que os ha parecido el drabble? Mmm... a mi, tal vez sea porque es el primero, pero no termina por convencerme. El siguiente Gula, espero que sea... diferente._

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme!! Besitos con sabor a Merodeador! Os quiero!!_

**.:Thaly:. **


	2. Gula

**Disclaimer: **_No me pertenecen. Son de Rowling, y yo no soy ella. Solo la situación (bastante rara, por cierto xD) es mía. No lo hice con ánimo de lucro, solo de demostraros lo loquísima que estoy._

_Muchísimas gracias a Zory, sel, clau malfoy, nagini-verde, MTBlack y Juu por los reviews en la viñeta anterior. Os adoro, mis amores._

_APB Productions os presenta una nueva paranoia surgida en una aburrida tarde de enero…_

_--------------------------------------------------_

**Gula**

Lo más importante para Sirius Black, después de sus amigos, es su orgullo.

Se enorgullece de muchas cosas sobre si mismo. De haber ido a Gryffindor, de haberse fugado de casa, de ser animago ilegal, y también de ser la persona de Hogwarts que más puede comer en una sentada y no engordar ni medio gramo.

De hecho, eso es lo que más le hace sentirse orgulloso, porque sabe que es algo que nadie puede igualar. Nadie en el colegio tiene oportunidad de quemar tanta energía como él. Y por eso, Sirius Black puede devorar siete tartas de chocolate seguidas, beberse tres calderos de chocolate y quedarse con hambre.

Es casi voraz. Y cuando pilla un empacho, se busca a su ligue más cercano, y no tarda ni dos horas en quemarlo todo, consiguiendo un humor envidiable, y sin perder la línea.

Al menos, eso era antes. Porque ahora tiene una firme competidora en el reto de comer, comer y comer hasta reventar, sin que se note.

Lily Evans. Prefecta perfecta, pelirroja, preciosa, y chica de su mejor amigo.

Ella es capaz de comer tanto como él, aun que ninguno de los dos lo quiera reconocer. Ella porque es una chica, e intenta ser un poco delicada, y él porque su orgullo no se lo permite.

Pero ya James se encarga de recordárselo, y picarlo lo suficiente como para que necesite hacerlo.

Se acerca a la pelirroja, que está terminando de corregir una redacción de Peter, y pone las manos encima de lo que ella esta leyendo, casi con violencia, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

Ella alza el rostro, haciendo que quede a escasos tres centímetros del suyo.

-Black, estoy trabajando.-es curioso como una Gryffindor puede llegar a sisear… cosas de Slytherin's.

-Evans. Se acabó.-él no sisea. Masculla.

Lily alza una de sus cejas rojas, sin saber muy bien de qué va todo eso. Sabe que los amigos de su novio están un poquito locos, pero son inofensivos.

-¿El qué?, Black.-ahora suena aburrida.

-Te estoy retando, empollona remilgada, a que no eres capaz de comer más que yo.

Ella entrecierra los ojos, que están echando chispas. _A ella nadie la llama "empollona remilgada"._

-Más quisieras-espeta, mientras sus narices casi se rozan.

-------

Son las diez y media de la noche, y están a punto de hacerlo.

Lily, haciendo uso de sus dotes de prefecta, y ayudada por Remus, dispersó a la población nocturna de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, que consistía en cuatro niños de primero que jugaban a las cartas y tres o cuatro parejas de quinto, que se comían la boca por los rincones. El resto, habían huido cuando Sirius Black había requerido soledad.

Y allí están, Evans versus Black, sentados cada uno en un extremo de la mesa, ante la chimenea, con una jarra de chocolate líquido, caliente, y un plato de tarta que se va rellenando cada vez que se vacía.

Lunático, Colagusano y Cornamenta son los jueces, y están sentados ante la mesa, a lo largo de la misma, entre los dos contrincantes.

-Esto es un duelo para saber quién de vosotros es capaz de comer más…-dice Remus con voz solemne.

-Hasta que el otro vomite, no se puede parar de comer y beber-añade Peter, como si dijese que es un duelo a muerte.

-Buena suerte.-añade James, con toda la seriedad que la situación le permite, y que no es mucha, todo hay que decirlo.

Y empieza la competición, por ver cual de los dos es capaz de comer más, hasta llevar al otro al borde del vómito.

Lily come despacio. Da bocaditos pequeños a su tarta de chocolate, y solo bebe chocolate cuando el dulce le es imposible de tragar.

Sirius, por su parte, come a grandes bocados, pero más lentamente, lo baja con chocolate y vuelve a llenarse la boca.

Se miran, el uno al otro, desafiantes, como si eso fuese a impedirle comer al otro, pero cada uno se centra verdaderamente en lo que les importa, que es, al fin y al cabo, ganar al otro.

Pasa la primera hora, y Lily ya mastica más lentamente, pese a que eso provoque que Sirius tome ventaja, y cada vez bebe menos chocolate.

El chico, por su parte, cada vez se llena menos la boca y bebe más chocolate.

Lily sabe que al día siguiente tendrá granos hasta en la varita, pero no le importa demasiado, realmente, porque, al fin y al cabo, por ganar a Black, lo que sea. No ha caído en Gryffindor solo por valor, si no por cabezonería y orgullo, también.

A las tres horas, Peter duerme sobre la mesa, roncando plácidamente. James duerme sobre los brazos, apoyados en el respaldo de la silla, donde está sentado del revés, con las gafas ladeadas y la boca entreabierta; y Remus duerme con la sien apoyada en la mano, que se levanta sobre el codo, apoyado en la mesa.

Y los dos contrincantes no están al borde del vómito, están al borde de la muerte. A Lily, cada bocado le cuesta una eternidad, no quiere, su estómago le pide que se detenga a cada segundo, y ella no piensa hacerlo. No le importan los granos, no le importa vomitar. Solo le importa Sirius Black. Ganar a Sirius Black.

Él, por su parte, ya no se llena la boca, a penas bebe, y siente, cada vez que respira, como si estuviese a punto de vomitar.

Sirius cierra los ojos. A parte, tiene sueño, y necesita tumbarse un rato. Todavía no sabe como le va a afectar semejante empacho, pero intenta tenerlo todo bajo control.

Aleja el plato de sí mismo y es consciente de que Lily lo mira, sorprendida.

-¿Sirius?-su voz suena débil.

-Me rindo, Lily.-dice el moreno.-Has ganado…-añade con pesadumbre.

La pelirroja intenta esbozar una sonrisa, pero no puede, su estómago demasiado lleno se lo impide.

Se pone de pie con tamaña dificultad, y se para al lado de la mesa, incapaz de dar más de dos pasos. Sirius, con pesadez, se levanta también, y se acerca a ella, que le tiende la mano, para que él se la estreche.

Sirius es consciente de que jamás había tocado a Lily. Y menos así. La mira a los ojos, y, ahora si. Ella esboza una sonrisa cargada de dulzura. Sirius puede comprobar que tiene un pequeño resto de chocolate en la comisura de los labios, en el rinconcito izquierdo.

La mano libre se posa en su cintura, y la que tiene entre las de la chica, tira levemente de ella, logrando que se pegue a su rostro, y lentamente (mientras es consciente de cómo ella se estremece y contiene el aliento), lame, suave, cadente, sensual, despacio, el pequeño, casi diminuto resto de chocolate que tiene al lado de los labios.

Lily lo mira con los ojos desorbitados, cuando se separan. Está jadeando sorprendida, y tiene las pulsaciones por las nubes. Ambos las tienen.

-Felicidades, Evans.-dice con la voz ronca.-Has ganado.

Ella no atina a responder, tiene la respiración demasiado alterada.

Sirius sonríe y sube a su cuarto, siendo consciente de que él ha ganado mucho más.

---------------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos!!! Sé que es un poco rara, la viñeta de marras, pero, se me ocurrió y… en fin, que me apetecía hacer algo con estos dos elementos._

_Que levante la mano a la que le hubiese gustado que Sirius la devorase como a la tarta, lamiese despacio, mordisquease despacio… ::Thaly corre como loca xDD::_

_Lo de que "él ha ganado mucho más"… puede resultar un poco confuso, pero, para los que no lo hayáis entendido, Sirius está un "poquitititito" colado por Lily. No es su culpa, pero es que haberse pasado siete años oyendo a James hablar de ella pasan factura. Y de eso irá la próxima. xDDDD_

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme, amores míos. Besitos con sabor a Merodeador guapo de ojos grises y sonrisa de infarto asmático!!_

_Os quiero!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	3. Lujuria

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que se utilizan en esta viñeta, no m pertenecen. Son de la maestra. De Rowling, quien es una maestra. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro. Solo vamos a divertirnos un rato, ¿no?_

_Muchísimas gracias a Zory, Sonia, MTBlack, nagini-verde, chukii, sel, Jana Evans y Yan-Yae por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_Toca lujuria esta noche. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así con estos dos. No sé como será el resultado…A mi me gusta. Ahora toca esperar lo que opinéis vosotras._

_APB Productions os presenta…_

_-------------------------------------------_

**Lujuria**

Sirius se gira en la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño.

Pero no puede. No puede dormir desde hace tres días. Desde que convencieron a Lily para colarse en las cocinas. Desde que Filch casi los pilla fuera de la cama a las cinco de la madrugada.

Desde que corrieron para dispersarse y él se metió con Lily en el hueco de un tapiz, aterrados y en silencio.

Ambos habían jadeado, en aquel momento, por la carrera que habían echado, y solo habían encontrado una solución para evitar que Filch escuchase sus respiraciones y acudiese a ver qué pasaba.

Besarse.

Había sido bastante extraño. Lily había mirado a Sirius a lo ojos, asustada, conforme oían que Fich se acercaba más y más, y eso había hecho que la respiración de la chica se acelerase todavía más.

Sirius había intentando ponerle una mano sobre los labios, pero eso solo lograba que la respiración hiciese eco, y se oyese todavía más.

-No le digas nada a James.-había dicho antes de besarla.

Y había sido uno de los mejores besos que Sirius había recibido en su vida. Porque, si. Había empezado él besando a Lily, suave, despacio, intentando no hacer ruido, mientras Filch andaba cerca, pero Lily había cerrado una mano en torno a su pijama, y la otra en torno a los cabellos que se le disparaban en la nuca, y lo había atraído hacia ella, hacia su cuerpo, besándolo de una forma en la que nadie lo había besado jamás.

Y al parecer, después, había dejado de importarles que Filch ya no estuviese cerca. Porque habían empezado a pasear las manos por el cuerpo del otro, en el más absoluto silencio. Hasta que escucharon pasos, demasiado rápidos para ser de Filch, y se separaron.

Lily se escudó detrás de Sirius, treinta segundos antes de que James apareciese por el pasillo.

Y Sirius no puede dormir desde entonces. Por dos motivos. Uno: porque ha traicionado a su mejor amigo. Y dos: porque _necesita_ volver a sentir la intensidad de los besos de Lily.

En una décima de segundo, se decide. Y ahora, no hay vuelta atrás. Un Black, un Gryffindor, un Merodeador… nunca da marcha atrás.

Sale de su dormitorio, donde escucha a sus tres amigos durmiendo. Y camina, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, hasta su sala común, donde, con un seco movimiento de varita, se transforma en un lanudo perro negro, y sube las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas.

Entra en la habitación y se acerca a la cama de Lily, guiado por el olor a lavanda y a besos, que se quedó gravado en su mente, desde la noche fatídica de la incursión en la cocina.

Recuperando su aspecto habitual, se guarda la varita en la goma del pijama, antes de meterse entre las cortinas de la cama de Lily, que despierta al instante, alarmada, pero se mantiene en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos, al verlo allí, con tan solo el pantalón del pijama, mirándola con unos hambrientos ojos grises.

-Sirius, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunta en un susurro ahogado.

Él no responde, simplemente se abalanza sobre ella y la besa. La besa como nunca ha besado a nadie. La besa con un hambre que nunca antes había sentido.

Ella gime ahogada, entre sus labios, y se separa de él, lo justo para respirar.

Se miran a los ojos un instante. Y sienten que un cataclismo se aproxima, listo para engullirlos. Pero no pueden, no saben, ni quieren evitarlo.

Sirius vuelve a besarla, y esta vez, Lily cierra los brazos en torno a su cuello, queriendo sentirlo cerca. Lo más cerca posible.

Una mano de Sirius se mete bajo su pijama, al tiempo que su lengua recorre su garganta, y ahí, justo ahí, en ese punto que hace que Lily se derrita y se fusione (y no tiene ni idea de cómo lo ha descubierto), muerde, haciendo que Lily gima, se arquee y le arañe la espalda desnuda.

-Lily…-la voz de Sirius suena ronca, rasposa.-Por favor, Lily, pídeme que pare… por favor…

La pelirroja lo mira a los ojos. Grises. Sabe que no debe. No deben. Pero no está como para razonar.

Lo vuelve a besar, abrazándolo con una mano, y con la otra, buscando la parte más dura de su cuerpo, para acariciarlo, suavemente, mientras él la despoja del pijama, con brusquedad, besándola en el proceso, con más hambre que deseo. Lujuria hecha carne.

Calientes. Sus pieles están calientes. Se atraen y se fusionan de una forma inigualable.

Lily guía suave pero urgente a Sirius hacia su interior, y cuando él la penetra, siente como si estuviese a punto de morir.

No es su primera vez, pero Sirius la besa como si lo fuera.

-Lily… por favor… pídeme que pare-susurra contra su garganta, mientras, va intercalando el ritmo de las embestidas, notando como ella es recorrida por espasmos, cada vez que gime.

-Sirius… por lo que más quieras… no pares… -susurra.-Jamás.

Casi una orden, casi un mandato, y él no para, no paran de besarse, de moverse, de gemir y entregarse a algo que va más allá de toda razón o culpa.

Y cuando, al final, son recorridos por un espasmo, un escalofrío y caen rendidos, uno sobre el otro, Lily abraza a Sirius con fuerza, contra su pecho, para que no vea sus lágrimas, de culpa, por haber traicionado a James.

-Lily…-sin aliento.

-Sirius…-con lágrimas.

-¿Podríamos guardar esto como un secreto?

Ella no responde. Simplemente lo besa, con dulzura. Dándole un sí sin palabras, antes de abrazarlo de nuevo.

Ha sentido lo que es la verdadera lujuria. No necesita nada más… Ha sido solo un desliz. No volverá a repetirse…

De momento.

----------------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos!!_

_Espero que os haya gustado. A mi me parece un poco… rara, pero bueno…No sé, tal vez sea porque nunca había hecho algo así con estos dos personajes. Pero me parece que los he descontextualizado un pelín._

_Espero vuestras opiniones. Gracias por leerme! Os adoro!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	4. Envidia

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la rubia millonaria que vive al norte de Gran Bretaña. Si, esa que está más forrada que su reina._

_Muchísimas gracias a Juupotter, MTBlack, Midey, chukii, Kry, Luls y sel por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_Este me ha quedado un poco raro y largo._

_APB Productions os presenta…_

**Envidia**

El amor tiene cierto tipo de cosas que son completamente normales. Básicamente porque cuando se le quiere a una persona, la gente tiene esa extraña tendencia a querer que la persona a la que quiere la quiera solo a ella.

Es envidia, hasta del aire que les roza. O lo que, comúnmente, se conoce como celos. Muchos, muchos celos.

Eso le pasa a Lily.

Tiene celos. Por muy ridículo que suene. De Sirius Black.

¿Lo peor del caso?

Que Sirius tiene celos de ella.

Son como niños pequeños. No hay lugar a dudas. Los dos se pelean, se pican, se molestan, se ponen a la gresca por la atención de James. Porque ella cree que James prefiere estar con su _amiguito_ Sirius antes que estar con ella. Porque _sabe_ que Sirius es una mala influencia y a James siempre le gustaron las malas influencias. Por eso ella le gusta tanto.

Sirius está celoso. Básicamente porque antes, él y James se pasaban la vida haciendo putadas a los Slytherin, intentando colarse en los baños de las de 6º de Hufflepuff, partiéndole la nariz a Quejicus por tres puntos diferentes, siendo hermanos, casi siameses, sin despegarse día y noche. Y ahora todo se va a la mierda. Él está todo el rato con Lily. Y ya no se divierten como antes.

Y ellos dos, Sirius y Lily, se odian a muerte.

Se sacan la lengua, como si estuviesen en primero cuando uno le roba al otro la atención de James. Y se miran mal a todas horas, sin querer darse cuenta de que le están haciendo daño.

Y ahí están, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, sentados en un sofá los tres, con James en medio. Lily pegada como una lapa a su costado, le acaricia la mejilla levemente, cada vez que él le hace el más leve caso a Sirius. Y el chico de ojos grises le pega un golpecito en el hombro a su amigo cada vez que considera que le hace demasiado caso a la pelirroja.

James cree que ellos creen que él no se entera de su muda competencia. Pero, vamos, es James Potter, no Peter con borrachera. Lo que significa que no se le escapa ni una. Y, para ser sincero, está hasta los cojones de que su novia y su mejor amigo se comporten como dos imbéciles de primer año. No porque los de primer año sean imbéciles, sino porque Sirius y Lily si lo son.

-¿Cuándo vamos a ir a entrenar?-pregunta Sirius. James respira profundamente, porque Lily le está mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja, para llamar su atención; y Sirius le ha preguntado lo mismo tres veces en la última media hora.

A James le encanta que lo miren, que se peleen por él. Pero, joder, con un poco basta.

Se pone de pie, tras despegarse de Lily, con bastante dificultad, todo hay que decirlo, porque la chica está pegada a él, como un verdadero musgo. Y mira a su mejor amigo y a su novia. Las dos personas a las que más quiere en el mundo. Por ellos saltaría de la torre de Astronomía sin dudarlo. Pero ya está bien.

-James, ¿qué…-empieza Lily con suavidad, extrañada ante el comportamiento de su novio.

-Estoy hasta los cojones, Evans y Black, de que os paséis la vida peleándoos por mi-suelta con brusquedad.

-No nos peleamos por ti.-Sirius es la única persona capaz de mentir a alguien mirándolo a los ojos.

-Vamos, Canuto, ¿te crees que soy imbécil? ¿lo creéis de verdad?-espeta con dureza.

-James, aquí nadie se cree que seas imbécil-le suelta Lily entrecerrando los ojos, con bastante mala leche, la verdad, porque no soporta que su novio, ni nadie, de hecho, le grite.

-¿Ah no?-pero cuando un Potter se cabrea, que tiemble el mundo, porque nadie le hace callarse. Ni siquiera su pelirroja hablándole con suavidad.-Sois las dos personas por las que lo daría todo en este puto mundo-dice, siseando, como un Slytherin. Por Merlín. Como un Slytherin.-Y si yo os importo un mínimo, aun que sea, a vosotros, intentad llevaros bien, o pasad de mi-masculla antes de salir de la Sala Común, con mucha, mucha mala leche.

Lily se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda a Sirius. Es su culpa. Si dejase en paz a James con ella, nada de eso habría pasado.

Sirius gruñe desde lo más hondo de la garganta. Está molesto. Si esa pelirroja empollona y pesada se hubiese negado a salir con James, como ha hecho siempre, nada de eso habría pasado.

Son conscientes de que están solos en la Sala Común. Y les jode. Porque saben que van a terminar hablándose. Y ninguno de los dos quiere ceder en el orgullo.

-Imbécil-mascullan los dos al mismo tiempo.

La pelirroja clava sus ojos en Sirius, que la mira insolente, por en medio de su flequillo, diciéndole, sin palabras, que ella no es _un Merodeador_.

-¿Por qué cojones me miras así, Black?-pregunta ella, cabreada.

-¿Por qué me miras tú así, pelirroja?-pregunta él, con una media sonrisa de superioridad, sin alzar la voz. Irónico.

-Porque por _tu_ culpa, mi novio está enfadado _conmigo_.-suelta con fiereza.

-¿No será que por _tu_ culpa, mi mejor amigo está enfadado _conmigo_?-responde, atacando antes de defender.

Lily siempre prefiere ser pacífica. Hablar las cosas. Y sabe que, por mucho que Sirius la saque de quicio, tiene que hablar con él. Porque ella quiere a James. Y su madurez (mil veces mayor que la de Black) le hace darse cuenta de que lo que están haciendo, está muy, muy mal.

-Sirius. Creo que ya vale, ¿no?-dice, casi con timidez. Es la primera vez que lo llama por su nombre. Y él la mira con curiosidad.

Alza una ceja y se sacude el flequillo, apartándoselo de los ojos.

-Tú dirás de qué vale, nena…-dice antes de relamerse el labio superior, como si fuese un perro. Movimiento inconsciente.

-Para empezar, Black, no me llames nena.-dice con la voz oscura y amenazadora.-Y para terminar… -carraspea.-Creo que ya vale de hacerle daño a James… quiero decir… ya vale de esta estupidez de pelearnos por él, ¿no crees?

-Perdona, pelirroja, pero yo no me peleo por él. Simplemente defiendo lo que es _mío_ y tú me viniste a quitar.

-¿El qué?-Lilyestá momentáneamente descolocada.-¿Te gusta _mi_ novio?-pregunta alzando una ceja.

-¡Por Merlín, Evans, no seas imbécil!-dice James, escandalizado de verdad.-Es solo que antes James estaba conmigo, ideábamos bromas para los Slytherin, nos reíamos que no veas, comentando la selección de colores de sujetador de las de Hufflepuff de Sexto.-explica.

-¿James hacía _eso_?-pregunta Lily cruzándose de brazos, levemente molesta.

-_Eso_ no es de tu incumbencia, pelirroja.-dice Sirius impertérrito.-Quiero que me devuelvas a mi mejor amigo.

Lily ladea la cabeza. Sirius quiere volver a tener al James gamberro. Ese James que ella no conoce. Ese James con el que ella no ha convivido jamás. Y por eso está celosa de Sirius. Porque él conoce cosas de James que ella no sabrá nunca. O eso cree. Porque, Lily, preguntando, se llega a Roma.

-Si que es de mi incumbencia.-contradice tan fresca.-Tú quieres a tu mejor amigo. Y yo quiero conocer al James que tú conoces. Al Merodeador, al gamberro… no al chico con el que estoy saliendo.

-Vamos, pelirroja, si quieres saber cosas sobre el cuernos, solo tienes que pedirlo.-susurra repantigándose en el sofá y subiendo los pies a la mesa, ante la mirada asesina que le dedica Lily-Dispara.

Ese tono. _Su_ tono, parece más bien una invitación a aflojarle la corbata y mordisquearle la nuez con las manos enterradas en su pelo, pero Lily se limita a sonreír.

-Dispara tú, Sirius. Empieza a largar todo lo que sepas de James y yo no.-dice bajando la voz, que de repente, a Sirius se le antoja como el terciopelo.

Sirius la mira. Bajo la semipenumbra de la Sala Común, en la que están tan solo iluminados por un fuego mortecino, parece casi guapa, mil veces más guapa de lo que le ha parecido nunca. Porque no lo es. Por Merlín. Cornamenta tiene el gusto donde yo te diga.

-Bueno, pequeña pelirroja… James Potter es un Merodeador con todas las de la ley, o fuera de ella. Quedó segundo en el concurso de tamaños que nos marcamos en cuarto –yo quedé primero, pero no viene al caso- y se cascó la primera paja a los doce… y el muy gilipollas no sabía… Se lío con la primera tía en tercero –aun que yo en primero ya hice de las mías alguna que otra vez- pero no significó nada para él… El muy gilipollas todavía es virgen…-tono acusador, miró a Lily, como esperando a que le desmintiese esa información.-Y siempre es el primero en tener una idea brillante. Yo las pulo, Lunático las perfecciona y Colagusano hace que se pongan en práctica con su trabajo de espionaje.-explica luego.-Pero esto no es algo que te importe…

Mira a Lily durante unos segundos, y la ve con la mirada fija en el fuego casi apagado.

-Y ahora, pelirroja, explícame por qué mi mejor amigo sigue siendo virgen, si estáis saliendo-le dice con tono acusador.

-Sirius, me da la sensación de que no es asunto tuyo-dice con sencillez.-Pero tu me contestaste… así que…

-¿Así que…?

-No me acuesto con James porque tengo miedo a que no me quiera y luego me deje…-susurra sin mirarlo.

Sirius estalla en carcajadas. No puede evitarlo. Así como no puede evitar Lily pegarle un puñetazo en el brazo, logrando hacerse más daño a sí misma que a él.

-Eres gilipollas, Black, definitivamente-suelta molesta.

El chico deja de reírse, y la mira con una media sonrisa, que es casi tierna. Se gira hacia ella y extiende una mano, con cuidado. Jamás había sentido eso al rozar a una chica, pero, cuando roza la mejilla de James James con el dorso de la mano, en una caricia que se supone que es tierna y comprensiva, siente como si le diesen un calambrazo.

-Cómo no va a quererte, pelirroja, si se ha pasado estos siete años que llevamos juntos hablándome de ti día y noche. De tu pelo, de tus ojos… de tus pecas…-susurra, acercándose a ella.

Ninguno de los dos es consciente de lo cerca que está del otro. Los seis centímetros que anteceden la fusión de un beso.

La mano de Sirius se aventura a acariciar el pelo rojo de Lily. Ese del que James le ha hablado tanto…

-Me ha hablado tanto de ti, Evans, que casi me he enamorado yo-dice con una sonrisa, pero la voz ronca.

Casi.

Ambos tragan saliva. Se acaban de dar cuenta de que sus narices están casi rozándose.

-No seas tonta, pelirroja, y confía en él, porque James te adora.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ha sido raro, ya avisé arriba, y sin embargo, me encanta, no sé por qué. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Besitos, y gracias por leerme._

**.:Thaly:.**


	5. Codicia

Codicia

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro. No soy Rowling._

_Muchísimas gracias a Jana Evans, chukii, sel, Juu y MTBlack por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_Este es muy corto. Muchísimo, en comparación con los demás. Pero se me ocurrió el otro día viniendo del instituto, y lo escribí en el bus. Estaba un poco de mal humor, y creo que se deja translucir, al menos, al principio. Creo que, pese a su tamaño, es intenso. _

_APB Productions presenta…_

**Codicia**

Se dice que la codicia del ser humano no conoce límites. Son criaturas repulsivas, ambiciosas y avariciosas. Insaciables.

Generalmente desean eso que no pueden tener, y se enferman de rabia cuando saben que no puede ser.

Eso, pasa a veces. Solo a veces.

Otras veces, se tiene lo que se quiere al alcance de la mano, y no se lucha por ello, porque no se puede.

Eso es lo que le pasa a Sirius. Black.

Tiene lo que más desea en el mundo justo ante sus narices, y no puede ni alcanzar a Lily. _Porque está mal_.

Ella es de James. Y Sirius, aun que sabe que puede, prefiere perder la batalla antes de competir con James.

Porque para él existe un juego de lealtades; y la lealtad hacia James ha sido siempre mayor que hacia sí mismo.

_Hola. No voy a hacer una nota de autora más larga que la propia viñeta. Sería profundamente contraproducente._

_Besos!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	6. Orgullo

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro ni nada parecido._

_Muchísimas gracias a todas por los revives en el drabble anterior._

_Esto lo escribí anoche, antes de acostarme. Salió un poco raro… Espero que guste._

_APB Productions presenta…_

* * *

**Orgullo**

* * *

Camina a buen paso. Es de noche y hace como hora y media que su turno de prefecta terminó, al menos de modo oficial.

Lily se ha colado en la biblioteca. No es que ella acostumbre a hacer esas cosas. Es solo que se le había quedado dentro la carpeta con los apuntes, y sin eso no puede vivir. Por lo tanto, ahora va a toda pastilla hacia la Sala Común.

Pero nota como unos pasos la siguen. Alguien le va detrás, y ella reacciona con lo único que tiene lógica. Sacar la varita y girarse. Tiene lógica para una Gryffindor. Para nadie más.

De repente Sirius Black llega ante ella, y Lily alza una ceja muy levemente.

-Black, ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama a estas horas?

Sirius ladea levemente la cabeza. El flequillo se aparta un poco y los ojos brillan grises en la casi completa oscuridad del pasillo.

-¿Sabes? Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti, Evans.-dice con esa sonrisa. Sarcástica y burlona.

-¿¡Qué hacías siguiéndome!?-pregunta Lily empezando a perder la paciencia.

La carcajada parece de perro.

-¿Siguiéndote? ¿Yo a ti?-se pone serio.-Evans, por favor, parece como si tuvieses más ego que James.-añade burlón.

Los ojos de Lily se entrecierran en dos finas y chispeantes rendijas.

-¿A que viene meter ahora a James en la conversación?

-Yo no lo metí, Evans… solo lo nombré… eres tú la que lo está metiendo…-empieza a caminar.-Ya verás cuando se lo cuente… ¡Ah! Y cuando le diga que le has llamado James…

Lily empieza a caminar detrás de Sirius.

-Black, te prohíbo terminantemente que le digas nada a James.

-¿Prohibirme hablar con mi mejor amigo? Uy, prefectilla, creo que estás haciendo abuso de poder.-dice Sirius, profundamente ultrajado. O algo por el estilo.

Lily agarra a Sirius de la camiseta y lo estampa contra la pared con violencia.

-Me molan las chicas duras, Evans, pero eres de James…-dice burlón.

-Black, creo que ya basta de chistecitos por hoy. Acepta que yo y James nunca estaremos juntos.

Pero, sin embargo, lo vuelve a llamar James.

Sirius Black puede llegar a ser la persona más borde que te eches a la cara, pero, sobre todo y ante todo, dice siempre, siempre, la verdad.

-Evans, creo que ya va siendo hora de que dejes tu mierda de orgullo a un lado y aceptes que te gusta James… porque ya te vale de hacerle daño.

Lily abre la boca, para replicar airada; pero Sirius la corta en seco.

-Buenas noches, Evans…-Y se va.

* * *

_¿Y bien? Espero que os haya gustado, y todo eso._

_Se agradecen los reviews. Besitos._

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	7. Pereza

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no pertenecen a Thaly, sino que son de JKRowling. No escribo esto con ánimo de lucro._

* * *

_Este es el último drabble de esta serie; queridas lectoras mías, se nos acabó lo que se daba de esta pareja y estos pecados. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews en el drabble anterior_

* * *

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Pereza**

* * *

Lily Evans considera que Sirius Black es la pereza personificada; porque nunca trabaja, ni abre un libro, ni ninguna de esas mierdas que tiene que hacer ella para poder aprobar el curso, y siempre saca tan buena nota como ella, o mejor.

Y ella odia ese hecho, porque ella, que no sabe lo que es la pereza, no concibe que Sirius Black, la criatura más perezosa que merlín cagó a la tierra, sea tan vago y saque tan buenas notas.

Es algo que, simplemente, no funciona como debería.

Y por eso odia que Sirius Black, la pereza hecha carne, le dedique miradas socarronas desde su asiento en clase, cada vez que ella aprieta los dientes, porque él saca mejor nota, así como odia que su piel se ponga como de gallina cuando le respira en la nuca, y su mano flota por su vientre, haciéndola enloquecer.

* * *

_Hola a todos. Espero que os haya gustado esta despedida. Si es así, os espero mañana mismo en la publicación de unos nuevos drabbles sobre Lily y James._

_Muchos besos. Os adoro._

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


End file.
